Iron Man Vs. Samus Aran
Iron Man Vs. Samus Aran is Episode 7 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Iron Man from Marvel Comics and Samus Aran from Metroid. Description It's time to suit up! Two kickass protagonists who wear advanced armor in combat get ready to duke it out! Will Tony Stark's armor help him pull through, or will Samus' Power Suit prove to be superior? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Samus is seen standing on top of a skyscraper looking out in the distance when she heard something behind her. She turned around and spied something flying towards her. It landed on the building and stood up. It was Iron Man. "I've finally found you. Where did you get that armor from?" "You think I'm going to tell a stranger something that important? I'm not going to risk it!" "Then I guess I'll just take it from you!" Iron Man fired a blast from his hand and Samus leapt out of the way. "You leave me no choice!" Samus fired at Iron Man, who dodged the projectile as well. "It seems we won't be doing this the easy way then, will we?" "You brought this upon yourself!" HERE WE GOOO! Samus fired a few quick blasts at Iron Man, who flew over them. Tony rammed his fist into Samus and she was forced off the building, only to be caught by the back of her head in midair. Iron Man then slammed Samus' head against the side of the building and dragged it down. Before he reached the bottom, Iron Man threw her down to Earth. Iron Man shot a few quick blasts at Samus, who moved out of the way just in time. The bounty hunter then fired a homing missile at Iron Man, who did his best to fly away from it. As he did this, Samus prepared a Charge Shot. Iron Man lost the missile and flew over Samus, who jumped up and performed a Screw Attack, hitting him multiple times. After this, she fired the Charge Shot, sending Iron Man through a nearby building. Iron Man bounced along the ground for a moment and got up to see Samus catching up to him. She had another Charge Shot ready and and unleashed it upon Stark. Iron Man fired his Unibeam from his chest and the two projectiles clashed. The Unibeam overpowered the Charge Shot, broke through it and hit Samus, who was launched back a little. Samus got up, only to be punched around by Iron Man. After the short assault, Stark launched Samus into the air with an uppercut and fired a Repulsor Blast at her. Samus double jumped over the attack and dropped a bomb on top of Iron Man, who was knocked down as a result of the blast. Once Samus landed, she grabbed Iron Man with her grapple beam and began slamming him against the ground with it. The final slam sent Iron Man skyward. Iron Man hovered in midair and launched some Smart Bombs from his shoulders. Samus rolled out of the way of all the bombs, but was then punched across the face by her opponent. Iron Man then grabbed Samus by her leg and threw her into the air. After this, he then fired a supercharged Unibeam at her. The beam burst through Samus' stomach and she fell to the ground, unable to get up. "Too bad your armor's broken. It would have been useful." Iron Man then flew away. DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Marvel vs Nintendo themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant